pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Sudowoodo
|} Sudowoodo (Japanese: ウソッキー Usokkie) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up while knowing . In Generation II, its remakes and , wild Sudowoodo can be found blocking the road in inconvenient locations in Johto and Hoenn. In order to catch one, a Trainer must first alert it by squirting it with water from either a or . Biology Sudowoodo has a brown, log-shaped body with yellow spots. It has short legs with toeless feet and thin forelegs with three green spheres at the ends. It has a forked "branch" on top of its head, which is shorter on the female than on the male. Despite its appearance, Sudowoodo's composition is closer to a rock than a plant. Sudowoodo disguises itself as a tree and stands along paths to avoid being attacked. Its camouflage fails in the winter, as its forelegs remain green unlike real trees. Sudowoodo is very weak to water and hates it, so it flees when it starts to rain. Sudowoodo can be found living . In the anime Major appearances Brock's Sudowoodo 's Bonsly evolved into Sudowoodo in Leave It To Brocko!. Although needy and easily distressed as a Bonsly, as a Sudowoodo it proved a strong and reliable partner. Other Sudowoodo first appeared in Type Casting. Two Pokémon researchers argue over the issue of whether Sudowoodo is a - or . A Sudowoodo was pretending to be part of a tree in Camp Pikachu. A golden Sudowoodo appeared in All That Glitters is Not Golden. A boy named Keenan experimented on his Sudowoodo to give it a resistance against the type making it turn golden in color. The Sudowoodo, however, was unhappy with the change, and was reverted to its previous type and coloration. A Sudowoodo appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Minor appearances A Sudowoodo appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Sudowoodo appeared in Forging Forest Friendships!. A Sudowoodo appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Two Trainers' Sudowoodo appeared in SM006. A Sudowoodo will appear in SM008. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] In Smeargle Smudge, a Sudowoodo disguises himself as a tree in the middle of , hiding from a . In''How Do You Do, Sudowoodo'' He revealed himself to after being hit with Polibo's . Gold convinced Sudowoodo not to run away from his problems, and Sudowoodo went on to defeat Rhydon in hand-to-hand combat. He soon joined Gold's team and participated in his friendly match against Silver, and later the Masked Man. A Sudowoodo is captured by at the . The Reporter speculates that Sudowoodo is female due to her motherly nature towards Emerald. At the end of the , she appeared to have developed a romantic relationship with Sudobo. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Pikachu and Clefairy's Heroic Tales, and battle a Prince Sudowoodo of the Stone Kingdom because he has ordered his underlings to kidnap of the Flower Kingdom, as he intends to marry her. At the end, Bellossom agrees to become friends with him, but not to marry him right away. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga ]] In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, and Whitney battle a giant Sudowoodo which is blocking in A Huge Mysterious Tree!!. After defeating it in battle, Gold captures it, and it becomes one of his party members. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Sudowoodo first appeared in Sudowoodo's Toll Charges where it was blocking the way of and his Pokémon while they were crossing a bridge. With the help of , Sudowoodo was able to get its act together until the bridge that it was standing on earlier collapsed which caused it to walk away sadly. Later, Professor Elm was shown to have one in Participate in the Pokéathlon. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Sudowoodo is a Poké Float. After first appears, it will move down the right of the screen while Sudowoodo is on the left. Unlike most of the Poké Floats, players are not required to ever go on Sudowoodo. A trophy of Sudowoodo can be obtained after playing on the Poké Floats stage. Trophy information An imitation with an aversion to battle, Sudowoodo always poses as a tree in order to avoid being attacked. Despite their arboreal appearance, these Pokémon are actually Rock-types, and therefore highly vulnerable to water. When it begins to rain, they vanish. A Sudowoodo can be found blocking in Johto. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (only one)}} (only one)}} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} and }} }} (only one) }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} (Mixed Horde with )}} |} |} , , Lush Jungle (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=Secret Storage 4, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Road, Haruba Village}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone, Cavern Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Sophian Road, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 93}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas), Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (All Areas)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 11}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Substitute Sudowoodo|English|United States|5|February 21 to 27, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Substitute Sudowoodo}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20||'}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15}} |Self-Destruct|Normal|Physical|200|100|5}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |} Evolution holding |evo1= knowing |no2=185 |name2=Sudowoodo |type1-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Sudowoodo was created by Ken Sugimori.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/nom/0007/gfreak/page06.html * In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Sudowoodo stand still in dungeons pretending to be trees, in a similar manner to the Sudowoodo in Johto. * In Generation II, only one Sudowoodo appears (from being sprayed with water from a ). Similarly, in Generation III, only one Sudowoodo appears—this time as the result of a spray from the . However, in Generation IV, the can get multiple Sudowoodo by evolving or by catching it in grass. * In , Sudowoodo, along with , , and , weighs as much as the of the game. * In , a Sudowoodo can be encountered in a Horde Encounter with four ; this may be a reference to Sudowoodo's habit of disguising itself as a tree. Origin Sudowoodo is based on , plants which have become fossilized over time. Name origin Sudowoodo is a combination of ''pseudo (prefix meaning false) and wood. Usokkie may be a combination of 嘘 uso (false) and 木 ki (wood or tree). It could also derive from 嘘つき usotsuki (liar). In other languages and |es=Sudowoodo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mogelbaum|demeaning=From and |it=Sudowoodo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬지모 Kkojimo|komeaning=From (which 꼬지 kkoji is a variation of) and . |zh_cmn=胡說樹 / 胡说树 Húshuōshù|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Driveling tree" |zh_yue=鬍說樹 Wùhseuisyuh|zh_yuemeaning=Same meaning as 胡說樹, but with 胡 written as |hi=सूडोवूडो Sudowoodo|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Судовудо Sudovudo|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Sudowoodo * Emerald's Sudowoodo Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Mogelbaum fr:Simularbre it:Sudowoodo ja:ウソッキー pl:Sudowoodo zh:树才怪